pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Natur
"Die Natur & der Tod" ist das fünfte Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach dem knappen Sieg über die Rote Horde begraben die Rattenfänger und die Bevölkerung die Toten, nur um festzustellen, dass der Angriff auf die Siedlung lediglich ein Ablenkungsmanöver hatte, dessen wahres Ziel es war, die Burg Rivermaw zu schwächen und einzunehmen, was nun gelungen ist. Da die Bedrohung immer größer wird und nicht länger ignoriert werden kann, schließen sich die Rattenfänger endgültig zusammen, um gemeinsam gegen diese Bedrohung anzutreten und den Lord der Baronie zu warnen. In den Wäldern des Kingswood und auf dem Weg in die Stadt Northfield, wo der Lord seinen Sitz hat, treffen Sie dann auf die Druidin Adyra Mooncairn, die sich der Gruppe anschließt, da Sie das gleiche Ziel verfolgt. Gemeinsam mit Ihr entdecken die Rattenfänger auf der Weiterreise dann verrottetes Land in den Wäldern und Sie finden heraus, dass Jemand nekromantische Rituale abgehalten hat. Bei genaueren Nachforschungen stoßen Sie dann auch auf den Schuldigen: den Nekromanten Alastaire Bonewright. Zwar tritt die Gruppe diesem Feind entschlossen entgegen, doch seine dunklen Kräfte sind weit stärker als alles, womit es die Rattenfänger je zu tun hatten. Sie unterliegen und werden Zeuge, wie sich ein gewaltiger, untoter Drache, ein Dracolich, aus den Tiefen der Erde erhebt und seine verfallenen Schwingen erneut den Himmel des Reiches verfinstern. Handlung Bereits am Tag nach der Schlacht beginnen die Überlebenden mit dem Wiederaufbau der Siedlung. Die Leichen der Orcs werden verbrannt, während für die gefallenen Soldaten Gräber ausgehoben und letztlich eine großangelegte Bestattung durchgeführt wird. Alexasar hält dabei, als Sprecher des Kriegsgottes, eine Rede und segnet die Verstorbenen im Namen von Temporus für den heldenhaften Einsatz. Besonders hebt Er dabei Grulb hervor der, obgleich selbst kein Mensch, sich für die schwächere Seite entschied und bis zum Letzten gekämpft hatte. Dessen heldenhafter Einsatz bleibt dem Kriegspriester in Erinnerung und spornt Ihn nur noch mehr an, als Krieger zukünftig sein Bestes zu geben. Kurz nach dem Begräbnis erhalten der Vogt und der Hauptmann der Verstärkung aus Rivermaw jedoch Nachricht von einem Eilboten. Rivermaw wurde ebenfalls von einer Horde Orcs angegriffen und aufgrund dessen, dass ein großer Teil der Verteidiger zur Rettung von Thornhold gekommen war, letztlich eingenommen. Damit wird klar, dass der Angriff auf Thornhold ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen ist, um die viel bedeutendere Burg einzunehmen und damit die Kontrolle über den nördlichen Teil des Kingswood zu erlangen. Allen wird nun klar, dass die Rote Horde viel gefährlicher ist als bisher angenommen und eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für das gesamte Reich darstellen könnte. Die Gruppe berät nun, was zu tun ist. Ihnen ist klar, dass Sie dringend nach Northfield reisen müssen, in die hiesige Hauptstadt der gesamten Region und den dortigen Herrscher warnen. Er muss umgehend sämtliche Streitkräfte und Verteidigungsmaßnahmen treffen, ehe die Rote Horde noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann. Viel mehr schockiert die Gruppe jedoch, dass die Orcs zu solchen ausgeklügelten Taktiken fähig sind. Kolgar berichtet erstmals von dem fahlen Orc, den Er während seiner Zeit bei den Feinden gesehen hatte. Mishka scheint, als Tochter des Grommash, die Anführerin der Orcs im Kampfeinsatz zu sein, doch Kolgar hatte den Eindruck, dass der fahle Orc Sie manipuliert und damit der eigentliche Drahtzieher dieses Konflikts ist. Seine Pläne sind jedoch gänzlich ungewiss. Schließlich entscheidet die Gruppe, gemeinsam nach Northfield aufzubrechen. Da Burg Rivermaw jedoch in der Hand der Feinde ist und die sicheren Straßen, welche an der Burg vorbeiführen, damit blockiert sind, bleibt den Rattenfängern nur die beschwerliche Reise quer durch den düsteren Kingswood. So treffen Sie alle Vorbereitungen und machen sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg. Jedoch trennt sich Finbar von der Gruppe, da Er nie vorhatte, sich als Rattenfänger zu verdingen, sondern immer nur ein einfaches Stadtleben wollte. Nun scheint es, als könnte Er dies doch noch finden. Der Rest der Gruppe macht sich dann ohne den Halbling auf den Weg. Bereits in der ersten Nacht in der Wildnis bemerkt die Gruppe jedoch, dass Jemand Sie zu verfolgen scheint. Während der Rast konfrontiert Alec den Verfolger, welcher sich zunächst als gewaltiger Direwolf herausstellt. Rasch zeigt sich jedoch, dass es sich um eine Druidin handelt, welche in der Gestalt eines großen Wolfes unterwegs ist. Diese Druidin stellt sich als Adyra Mooncairn vor, eine Waldelfe, die seit vielen Jahren einsiedlerisch in der Wildnis lebt. Nun wurde Sie schrecklicher Veränderungen in den Wäldern gewahr und beobachtete die Rattenfänger, um mehr zu erfahren. Alec vertraut der Elfe und lässt Sie am Lagerfeuer Platz nehmen, wo die beiden Parteien Informationen austauschen. So erfährt die Gruppe, dass die Wälder in Aufruhr geraten sind und Fäulnis und Verderben in die Wildnis gekommen ist, so als ob die Natur den Konflikt spüren würde. Als die Gruppe Adyra über die jüngsten Geschehnisse aufklärt, bietet Diese Ihre Hilfe an. Zunächst sind alle skeptisch, inwieweit eine einsiedlerische Elfe helfen kann, doch dann enthüllt Sie, dass Sie ein noch besseres Verständnis für die Natur hat als Cale und der Gruppe helfen könnte, mühelos den Kingswood zu durchqueren. Letztlich nimmt die Gruppe die Hilfe der Druidin an. Am nächsten Tag setzt die Gruppe Ihren Weg durch die Wildnis fort. Adyra berichtet, dass die Waldgeister in letzter Zeit sehr unruhig, beinahe gefährlich geworden sind und die Gruppe mutmaßt, dass es hier vielleicht einen Zusammenhang mit der Ankunft der Roten Horde und dem fahlen Orc geben könnte. Sie benennt zwei mystische Orte, die von den Geistern des Waldes beseelt werden und die Rattenfänger entscheiden, sich aufzuteilen, um beide Orte nach Hinweisen überprüfen zu können. Während Cale und Vaira die eine Richtung einschlagen, folgen Kolgar und Alec Adyra in die andere Richtung. Da Cale die geheime Sprache der Druiden zwar selbst nicht sprechen, jedoch verstehen kann, hat Adyra die Möglichkeit, jederzeit mit Ihm zu kommunizieren, um einen Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren. Alec und Kolgar tun sich jedoch unglaublich schwer, der Waldelfe durch die Wildnis zu folgen und verlieren Sie mehrmals beinahe aus den Augen. Als Sie es gerade wieder nur unter größten Mühen schaffen, zu Adyra aufzuschließen, scheint die Elfe plötzlich von etwas abgelenkt zu werden. Sie spürt eine gewaltige Verderbnis in den Wäldern und eilt sofort dorthin los, völlig ignorierend, was das eigentliche Ziel der Gruppe war. Mangels Alternativen folgen Alec und Kolgar, da Sie wissen, dass Sie ohne Führung keine Chance haben, den Wald jemals wieder zu verlassen. Geleitet von Ihren Instinkten erreicht die Gruppe schließlich eine Lichtung, auf welcher der Boden verdorben, die Bäume vertrocknet und generell alles Leben abgestorben ist. Es scheint keine Erklärung für dieses Phänomen zu geben, doch Alec spürt schnell, dass hier nekromantische Magie am Werk ist und es sich nicht um einen natürlichen Prozess handelt. Aufgrund Ihrer Verbindung zur Natur kann Adyra schließlich spüren, dass mehrere solcher Lichtungen im Kingswood entstanden sind und zwar erst kürzlich. Ferner kann Sie die Spur der Fäulnis verfolgen. Sie ruft eine Herde wilder Tiere herbei, um Sie dorthin zu führen. Wieder haben Alec und Kolgar keine andere Wahl, als sich auf eines der auftauchenden Tiere zu schwingen und Adyra zu verfolgen. Die Spur endet schließlich bei einem alten Hügelgrab der Zwerge, welches sich nahe des Gebirges, abseits des eigentlichen Ziels der Gruppe, befindet. Dort beobachten die drei Rattenfänger einen Mann, der offensichtlich untote und skelettierte Zwerge etwas ausgraben lässt und Diese sogar zur schnelleren Arbeit antreibt. Kolgar ist wütend darüber, dass die Leichen dieser Zwerge so respektlos geschändet werden und auch Adyra steht Diesem aggressiv gegenüber, kann Sie den mysteriösen Mann doch als Urheber der Verderbnis ausmachen. Noch ehe Alec auf die Beiden einreden und zur Vorsicht gemahnen kann, gehen Beide zum Angriff auf den Fremden über. Dieser nimmt die Angreifer jedoch überhaupt nicht ernst, scheint es sich bei Ihm doch um einen mächtigen Nekromanten zu handeln. Er stellt sich der Gruppe als Alastaire Bonewright vor und gibt freimütig zu, die Lichtungen in den Wäldern mittels nekromantischer Rituale erzeugt zu haben. Er gibt ferner an, dass Er nur noch bis zum Ende der Ausgrabung warten muss, ehe sein Ziel erreicht sein wird. Die wütende Adyra will seine Erklärungen jedoch nicht hören und greift Ihn, unterstützt von Alec und Kolgar, schließlich an. Alastaire erweist sich jedoch als mächtiger Gegner, der seine nekromantische Magie gegen die Gruppe entfesselt. Dabei setzt Er besonders Adyra und Alec schwer zu, doch selbst Kolgar hat, trotz seiner enormen Ausdauer, keine Möglichkeit, gegen die lebensabsaugenden Kräfte des Nekromanten zu bestehen. Durch eine Reihe glücklicher Treffer gelingt es der Gruppe letztlich dennoch, Alastaire stark zu schwächen. Doch ehe Sie Ihm den Todesstoß versetzen können, beenden die untoten Zwerge die Ausgrabung weit genug, dass Er sein Ritual vollenden kann. Er setzt seine Feinde mit nekromantischen Flüchen kurzfristig außer Gefecht und führt dann den letzten Teil der Beschwörung durch. Machtlos muss die Gruppe mit ansehen, wie sich die ausgegrabenen Gebeine aus dem Boden des Grabhügels erheben und die Gestalt eines gewaltigen Dracolichs, eines untoten Drachen, annehmen. Als Dieser vollständig erweckt ist, unterwirft sich der Nekromant der Kreatur unverzüglich. Diese ist zufrieden mit Ihrem Diener, lässt Alastaire auf Ihren Rücken steigen und prophezeit, dass Sie viel Arbeit zu tun haben, um Ihre wahren Ziele zu erreichen. Ohne die geschwächte Gruppe eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, entschwinden Alastaire und der Dracolich dann gen Horizont. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater * Adyra Mooncairn (Erstauftritt) Antagonisten * Mishka Grommarsdotir (nur erwähnt) * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (Erstauftritt) * Herr der Asche (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Finbar * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Grulb Eisenzahn (nur erwähnt) * Vogt von Thornhold * Oktavius Varenius (nur erwähnt) Trivia * In diesem Kapitel findet sich die Abenteurergruppe endgültig zusammen, nachdem Sie alle ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen und nicht mehr nur kurzfristig zusammenarbeiten. * Finbar setzt sich von der Gruppe ab, um ein einfaches Stadtleben zu beginnen. Damit erfüllt Er das Klischee der Halblinge aus "Der Herr der Ringe", welche ebenfalls Abenteuer scheuen und ein einfaches Leben vorziehen. * Die Gruppe hätte es beinahe geschafft, Alastaire beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen zu besiegen. Letztlich fehlte nicht mehr viel, um den Sieg über den Nekromanten zu erringen, ehe die Zeit abgelaufen war und sich der Dracolich erheben konnte. * Es wird etabliert, dass Alec sich den Namen des Nekromanten nicht merken kann und Diesen stets mit einem anderen Namen benennt.